


Lions and Christmas

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Mama Lions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Parental Red Lion (Voltron), Sentient Voltron Lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Lance wants everyone to have the Christmas Spirit. Keith would rather hide in Red until the holidays were over.





	Lions and Christmas

"Lions and Christmas"

Keith sighed as he walked into Red Lion's hangar. There were no Christmas decorations in sight. Lance had taken it upon himself to somehow acquire and put up Christmas decorations all over the castle. The only place safe from Lance was Keith's room, even the training deck was decorated! However, apparently, Lance didn't decorate Red's hangar...either that or he hadn't made it that far yet. The thought of even more decorations made Keith shudder. He entered Red and sat down in the pilot's seat. "Hi, Red."

"Are you by any chance hiding, cub?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you are not dressed in-oh, that was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Yes," was the curt reply.

"By the way, Lance visited me earlier today. He was in high spirits."

Keith looked around the cockpit, slightly dreading what the other Paladin did. Somehow he had missed seeing the medium sized wreath on one of Red's walls. It was decorated with a minimal amount of red balls. It was actually tasteful compared to Lance's other decorations, which wasn't saying much. Keith actually didn't mind the wreath too much, so he just left it up and put it out of his mind.

"HEY KEITH!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN RED!! COME OUT!!" Lance yelled.

Keith peeked out of one of Red's eyes, making sure Lance couldn't see him. Lance was wearing a Christmas sweater with a headband that had a sprig of mistletoe on a spring so it hung over his head. Keith shook his head and sunk back into his seat. Where did Lance get this stuff? He didn't care for the holidays. When one didn't have a real family, holidays in general weren't a thing. He didn't tell any of the team. Shiro didn't even know the full story. At the Garrison, Shiro had asked when Keith was going home, and Keith lied and said he was leaving in a couple of hours, where in truth he never left.

"KEITH!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!" Lance's voice shocked Keith out of his memories. He shook his head. He wasn't leaving his lion until the holiday was over.

Red chuckled at the antics of her two Paladins. She loved her primary Paladin, but she had come to appreciate Lance's energy for the short period they had flown together. She enjoyed the banter between the two since it wasn't vicious or hurtful in any way.

"RED, CAN YOU HELP ME OUT?! PLEASE!!"

Red looked down at her secondary Paladin. As much as she appreciated him, Keith was her cub. She turned her back to Lance and used her tail to gently push the brunette out of her hangar. The second Lance was gone Keith relaxed. "Thank you, Red. I was worried that he wasn't going to leave."

Red purred to him. "You're welcome, cub. You go ahead and rest. I'll keep you safe."

Keith smiled and shifted in the seat, so he was more comfortable. His eyes slid shut, listening to his lion's purr.

Fin


End file.
